


Grophet's Gambit - First Strike

by DancingHare



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-19 00:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14224848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingHare/pseuds/DancingHare
Summary: The crew makes progress in their mission on Tatooine.





	Grophet's Gambit - First Strike

Though the loss of their captain had dampened their spirits, the crew was making good progress in the past few days. The old jedi had led them across the searing sands to an ancient crashed cruiser, its flanks settled deep into the dunes. There, they’d been able to fight off a handful of Imperial troops and free the slaves that the sith had captured. Only a few of them, and they were in poor condition, but once back at the homestead, Kazta was hopeful they’d have some information about where they’d been working. More than likely, they were kept in the dark as much as possible, to prevent information from getting out. But they would offer food, water and shelter all the same. No one deserved to be captured and tortured by sith.

The two jedi went on ahead in pursuit of the sith — there were actually two, which worried Kazta. Were they somehow concealing their presence, or had the jedi just not mentioned it was more than one? Either way, they were able to kill one, while the other escaped. Unfortunately, he would now be alert to their presence, and more prepared for their next attack. Hopefully its pride wouldn’t permit it to seek help from its own kind — not that sith normally did that sort of thing anyway. As she’d said before, a sith’s weakness was often its overconfidence. Taking advantage of that was the best way to get the upper hand.

Then, they’d followed the trace of one of the slavers who they suspected was working for the Imperial operation. This time, the old jedi insisted that he could be taken without violence. Normally, Kazta was always willing to try diplomacy, but it seemed an impossible feat in this case. Inside the slaver’s camp, they found a young human girl, who either had too much sun or was just very odd. Strangely enough, her enthusiasm — or just talking enough — seemed to wear the slaver down. After she’d talked him into opening the sealed door, the slaver agreed to return to the compound with them. She seemed to hold no malice or ill will to the man who’d captured her and forced her into working beneath the burning suns, and he told the girl what he new. And he agreed to get out of the slaving business, though Kazta suspected he’d return just as soon as he stepped out of their sight. Still, they were closing in now. She just wished they had more — something, she wasn’t sure what. More people, perhaps, though the crew were obviously skilled. Shani and Son salvaged some parts from the slaver’s guard droids, hopefully they’d be able to use them in the hull of the war droid. Even one war droid wasn’t going to be enough, though.

The longer the captain was away, the more Kazta worried. Shani was a capable leader, but even Kazta could see that she was shaken by the loss as well. What they needed was his confidence, the assurance that everything would work out no matter the odds. She just wasn’t sure where it would come from now.


End file.
